1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to a conventional kettle, tea kettle, steamer, or covered spouted pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus exists in the prior art primarily for use in the heating of rooms, namely, space heaters. Space heaters are free standing fireplace versions of heaters fueled by wood, coal, fuel, pellets, gas, propane, heating oil and the like. These space heaters are used today to conserve energy and to efficiently heat rooms and other spaces within homes. These space heaters are also used in restaurants to decorate foyers and waiting areas. The water heated in the prior art apparatus serves to humidify the room and surrounding areas and prevent drying of the sinuses and nasal passages. Thus, the steam produced from the heating and boiling of water in a vehicle on a space heater or free standing fireplace offsets the dry heat produced by many room heaters.
One problem with the prior art kettles and pots used to provide humidity is that those available are not adapted to be placed on tope of a space heater or free standing fireplace or stove. Accordingly, the consuming public has resorted to various containers which open upward and rapidly deplete the water content and often result in burning and overheating of the receptacle. Another problem with these open receptacles is that the volume of steam released upwards is so great that sometimes damage is done to the ceiling of the room in which they are used and to the piping or portion of the structure above the ledge or flat surface on which these open top vehicles are placed for heating.
Another problem with these open top vehicles and receptacles is that oftentime they do not have handles. Thus, when a user attempts to remove a receptacle to replenish the water therein burning sometimes occurs or spillage. Sometimes these improvised containers are made of a breakable material and in the process of removing the container for refilling they are dropped and broken because of their being overheated and there being no handle available to facilitate picking up and moving the container.
In 1903 Doggett received U.S. Pat. No. 748,052 which disclosed a receptacle preferably formed with a vertical wall. The vertical wall is used to facilitate attachment of another receptacle with a mating flat wall. In 1927 Jacobs received U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,022 which disclosed a carrier frame or skeleton construction adapted to receive several sectional buckets or receptacles adapted with flat walls to nest together in the carrier frame. The patent suggests that one of the sectional buckets may be removed for the purpose of replenishing the contents thereof without disturbing the other flat wall buckets in the carrier frame. In FIG. 2 is disclosed a bucket with an open top and one side flattened.
In 1926 Adams was issued U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,781 for a cooking utensil made of a plurality of segmental sections. In FIG. 5 there is shown one section of two flat walls and a spout which opens upward.
In 1909 Geig was issued U.S. Pat. No. 927,521 for a cooking utensil comprising a plurality of receptacles in a carrier skeleton with at least one of the receptacles having one side flattened and further having a handle and a top. In 1956 Quinones was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,893 for double bucket, namely, a pair of similar receptacles detachably interconnected each with a flat side wall, a flat bottom and open top, and semicylindrical side wall. The art further progressed in 1987 when Horvath was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,900 for a "Dual Compartment Serving Pot". This pot included a pair of pot halfs having substantially flat inner walls. The flat sided pot halfs each has an opening fully covered by a lid member. The patent further disclosed a spout extending above the movable lid and opening upwards. A somewhat similar container was patented in 1989 by Bouldin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,406. There is disclosed a pair of containers each having a flat side wall and a semicylindrical side wall as well as an upwardly open top.
The device shown in the prior art patents address the broad concept of a container having a flattened side wall for the distinct purpose of juxtaposing or attaching that side wall to another receptacle having a mating flattened side wall. However, the prior art does not address utilizing a flattened side wall for the purpose of placement and retainment on a narrow ledge or the weighting of the bottom and side wall to shift the center of gravity to or near the flattened side wall and away from the front of the ledge. Further, the prior art collectively discloses receptacles which either provide a lid which completely seals the receptacle or an opening which opens upward and does not address a structural means for directing steam from liquids boiled in the receptacle in a direction other than upwards.